


Aced It

by inspirante



Series: Just Friends, Guys [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Aromantic Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Asexuality, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gen, M/M, Mention of sex, One Shot, Pride, Pride Parades, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspirante/pseuds/inspirante
Summary: Patton has always wanted to go to a Pride Parade and there is no way his boyfriend can say no to him.Nor can Emile.Nor can Remy.Nor can Remus.Nor can Dee.Nor can Roman.And nor can Logan.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Just Friends, Guys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752178
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	Aced It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thespacesay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespacesay/gifts).



> Here I am!! 
> 
> You can thank thespacesay for this one!!
> 
> I love these guys!!

Patton stared pleadingly at Logan, using every force known to mankind to try and sway his position on the matter.

It wouldn't work, of course. He was a man of science, of fact and theory, of law! What Patton was proposing was preposterous and there would be unforeseen consequences if Logan were to accept his request. They had never tried anything like what Patton was proposing, and Logan preferred to stick to patterns and data before trying something new.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud!" Remus whined, like he wasn't currently on his knees begging him to reconsider.

Virgil was standing slightly behind Patton, his eyes reminiscent of those of a cat in the dark. They were wide and starry, making Logan's heart twist in such a way that he would have thought he had kicked a puppy if it weren't the fact that he was standing in his apartment staring at, was quite possibly, the most absurd group of friends he could have possibly made. Emile had a similar look and Logan did his best to ignore him. Dee had that disappointed look on his face that made Logan feel guilty for absolutely nothing he did wrong because _he didn't do anything wrong!_

"C'mon, Logan!" Remy raised his coffee mug as if to deliver a toast. "It'll be a great bonding activity! We can walk in the hot sun, dress in colourful but stylish outfits, and get coffee for the ride."

"Those are only conditions that would tempt you, Remy." Logan fixed his glasses. _Not nervously,_ of course. He would not bend his decision. His mind was made up. He was not going and that was final!

Roman came up behind and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He leaned close to his ear and whispered, "We can get Cherri's after."

"Well, I suppose I can clear my schedule." Logan conceded. No, he was _not_ weak-willed! Roman was just very. . . _persuasive._

\-------------

The plan was to meet at Century Crossing and take the bus into the city. Roman had gotten up at precisely seven am to ensure his look was to the tens!

He may or may not have hit the snooze button a couple _(dozen)_ times. And he may or may not have laid in bed for a few hours looking at the memes Virgil had sent him the night before. And he may or may not have forgotten what day it was until Logan appeared out of the bathroom, his eye shadow done flawlessly to resemble to separate flags.

Roman cursed as he stumbled his way to the bathroom. He pointedly ignored Logan's rude laughter. He didn't have the time to care what his roommate thought, after all! Thankfully he had the foresight to lay his outfit out the night before and he had practiced his makeup religiously the week leading up to today. He struggled with the eyeliner for all of fifteen minutes, yelling at Logan to go away when he had poked his head in the bathroom to check on him.

"Is Cinderella ready for the ball?" Logan asked with a straight face, but Roman could see the mirth hidden in his eyes.

"It's _Her Highness_ to you," Roman replied, striding past his partner and out the door.

Logan took his time locking the door and ensuring they had everything before taking the stairs. Roman was trying to explain one of the memes Virgil had sent him, though it was hard to convey how a guy slapping a car and mothman _("Which does not exist," Logan chimed in)_ could possibly be related. 

By the time they were nearing the bus stop, they had, somehow, started bickering on the brilliance of Shakespeare.

"He has written so many classic tragedies and love stories!" Roman waved his hand grandly to extenuate his point. "Roman and Juliet. Hamlet. A Midsummer's Nights Dream. Macbeth. _All_ have hidden meanings and a story that was relevant in his time as well as ours."

"His writing was directed for peasants to be able to enjoy them." Logan pointed out. "And if they are truly for our time, then how come there is the language barrier between Shakespearean language ad our own?"

"That is the beauty of his work!"

"You're late."

Roman felt the heat in his cheeks at Dee's cold tone. There was guilt there, knowing he was the reason they were late. And he knew Logan hated being late to anything. _God, if only he just-_

"Actually," Logan lifted his wrist and pointed at the time. "We are thirty two seconds early."

Dee huffed, pulling at the cape around his neck. It was the Gay Pride flag, with enough sequins to blind the Sun. Roman looked over at his brother, his hair tied back in a rainbow scrunchy and what looked like rainbow blood leaking down his cheeks. Remus stuck his tongue out in greeting, wrapping his arms around his husband. His shirt read "Could Be Gayer", which was a message Roman could certainly get behind.

Emile and Remy were there, too. Emile was in a sundress with pastel rainbow's littering the pale blue fabric. His hair was held back by a flower clip and his glasses had been exchanged from their regular glasses to circular rainbow ones. Remy's signature leather jacket had been transformed into a patch-filled work of art. It was a mosaic of bright colours and words, and Roman could feel the pride in Remy at having made the jacket himself.

Patton and Virgil had matching eye shadow and complimentary outfits. Patton was wearing a crop top that was tie dyed tastefully whereas Virgil had a tie dyed flannel tied around his waist while his black shirt read "Let's get one thing straight: I'm not".

"You guys look amazing!" Patton gushed, rushing to give Roman and Logan each a hug. Roman returned his enthusiastically, while Logan was a little stiff, evidently surprised at the sudden armful of Padre he received. Patton's thumb ran under Roman's eye carefully. "What do the colours mean, Ro?"

Roman swallowed thickly and answered with confidence he didn't feel. "My left eye was inspired by the aromantic flag, while my right was painted for the asexual flag."

Patton's nose wrinkled in confusion, looking over at his boyfriend for clarification. Virgil already had his phone out, typing the two words in to his search bar. 

Emile beamed at the two of them. "I'm really proud of you! Thank you for telling us."

Roman felt the knot in his chest loosen slightly.

Remy gave a nod in his direction. "That's wonderful, babes! And you too, Logan?"

Logan nodded, lifting his glasses as he stared at the ground. Roman stepped towards him so their arms were pressed together and he could feel Logan sag slightly into the touch.

"So. . ." Virgil trailed off, glancing back down at his phone before handing it off to Patton. "You don't feel the urge to. . . you know. . ." He then proceeded to make vague hand gestures that had Roman snorting.

"You can say _sex_ , Virgil." Remus chimed in helpfully.

Roman laughed then, watching a red tinge appear under Virgil's foundation. Logan hid his smile behind his hand, all tension from his shoulders nonexistent.

Patton frowned, his eyes slightly watery. "Then that means. . . That _we_. . . And _you two_. . . Oh, kiddos! _I'm so sorry!_ "

Roman jumped slightly, feeling Patton's arms wrap around him. Roman didn't hesitate in reciprocating. "It's okay, Padre."

"No, Roman." Dee raised a hand as he stepped forward. "We've been trying to force the two of you into a relationship when neither of you could properly give a relationship like that a chance. While I don't. . . understand, exactly what these words mean, you are both dear friends to us. And that is why we are apologizing."

"We never told you." Logan's head tilted slightly to the left. "We could not expect you to understand our feelings if we never shared them with the group."

"We should never have tried to push a romantic relationship on you two regardless." Virgil's cheeks were significantly less red now. "When you said no the first time, we should have listened, whether this was the case or not."

The group stood there in silence or several minutes. It wasn't until the bus pulled up that Emile spoke up.

"Well, let's get our pride on!"

\-----------------

"I can pay for this one, Princey."

Logan watched Roman pat his pockets and sigh. "With my money, you mean."

Logan waved the stolen wallet in the air, a satisfied smirk on his lips. "You know me so well."

He returned to their table after paying, returning the wallet to Roman's outstretched hand. Roman quickly slipped it into his pant pocket, though both of them knew it would do anything but prevent Logan from grabbing it again.

They began eating their ice cream with gusto, glad to finally have something to cool them down after a long, hot evening in the city. Logan sat silently, spooning his ice cream in his mouth as he watched his partner attempt and fail to stop his brain freeze.

When it passed, Roman looked up to glare at him. " _Shut it_ , Calculator Watch."

"I said nothing," Logan replied, innocently taking a spoonful from Roman's bowl.

Roman glowered in response, retaliating by taking some of Logan's ice cream. 

The two enjoyed each other's company, quietly allowing the hum of other customer's conversations wash over them like a gentle wave.

Roman was the first to break the silence. "Do you regret it?"

Logan swallowed. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Roman raised an eyebrow but didn't object. "Do you regret telling them what we are?"

Logan thought about it. He had been scared - _no_ , he had been _terrified_ of telling their friends that they were asexual and aromantic. He knew his friends would never be able to understand what exactly that meant, just as how he and Roman could never quite understand the appeal of their romantic and sexual relationships. Their friends were accepting of their orientation, but there was still a lot of information to cover.

_Did he regret it?_

"No," Logan said finally.

"Why?" Roman sounded desperate and insecure, as if his whole mental state was riding on the answer Logan had to give. _Well, he would deliver._

"It doesn't change who we are to one another."

And that was the truth. Whether their friends knew or the entire human population knew or even if no one knew at all, Roman would remain the most important person in Logan's life.

Roman smiled warmly and returned to eating his ice cream.

"You know, we really _aced_ that piggy back race against Remy and Emile."

"You've spent far too much time with Patton."


End file.
